Tromperies
by Madam Diabolique
Summary: Michel and Gabriel are twin vampires destined to share one soul and Keket. But Gabriel the older of the two brothers decides that he is through sharing...


****

Title: Tromperies

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Michel and Gabriel are twin vampires destined to share one soul and Keket. But Gabriel the older of the two brothers decided that he is through sharing...

****

Category: Original

****

Author's Notes: This is the first part of Tromperies tell me what you think. It just popped into my head one day and wouldn't go away. Hope you all enjoy and as always please R&R!

****

Part one [We meet again]

Keket woke with a jolt, sheets clenched between her clammy fingers. This had been the forth time she awoke, heart racing, sweat soaking her sheets. She despised him for the power he had over her. How he was able to come back after so may centuries. But she couldn't not stop the nightmares, his legacy. He haunted her with memories of his life. She saw what he had lived.

She relived the abusive father that pushed Michel to murder. The desperation felt when his brother, Gabriel, took responsibility for a crime he hasn't committed. The hope when the lord of his village spared his brother's life. The fear when he was changed and forced to live out an eternity with no end in sight. The joy when his brother excepted him for what he had become and when he changed his brother and they traveled the world together. 

And then she had seen what she had feared the most. She glimpsed herself through his eyes, a beautiful Egyptian goddess with a soul as haunted as his. Hair as dark and as exquisite as midnight cascading down her back in crimped waves. Slanted hazel eyes that reflected the pain and misery of her past. Skin the color of mahogany and as soft as the finest silk. 

Keket fell back against her bed, kicking sheets out of her way. She did not want this; didn't understand why he had come back into her life now. 

"What do you want from me, Michel?" She wondered aloud.

"You must know the answer to that, _mon ange_." came a sonorous voice from across the room.

Keket froze as the owner of the voice came into view. Keket wanted to run, scream, do anything to keep him away from her but it was as if in that moment her body seceded functioning. 

"Michel?" She choked out in disbelief as he approached her bed. He was just as she remembered him to be. The same shock of chestnut brown hair falling around his face in wavy locks, vibrant jade eyes, smooth tanned skin and full sensual mouth as the Michel she knew so many centuries before. But as striking as he was his ethereal features did nothing to hide the mayhem he could unleash.

Even she, his soul mate, had been left at his mercy. In one breath he had once professed undying love to Keket yet in the next he has tossed her aside like she was nothing. He had changed her on a whim and nothing more and she had let him.

Keket knew the only allegiance Michel possessed was to his twin brother Gabriel . He had never told her this but she knew. Gabriel was Michel's other half. Keket had never had a chance, soul mate principles be damned. 

When he reached down towards her she jerked away finally able to move from the self-induced paralysis that captured her. "Leave Michel, I don't want you here." Keket whispered moving from the bed.

His face darkened causing his eyes to take on an almost emerald color. His eyes flashed with a anger and something else. Something she couldn't quiet identify. Something she didn't want to identify. 

"I will leave, _mon ange_, but first I must inform you that my brother is calling for your blood." He spoke calmly, a frown on his sensuous lips.

"And you're not." Keket snorted insolently. "The last time we met you were the one holding the knife to my throat, not Gabriel." 

"I was merely protecting myself from having a bokken pierce my heart. My brother, on the other hand, will kill you when he finds you." 

"Why is he not here with you now. It would be easy to kill me. I am defenseless." 

Michel turned to her, voice becoming hard, "I no longer travel with Gabriel. I have not seen him in more then eighty years."

"My, my what could have possibly separated the Corbeau brothers?" Keket spat flippantly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You." He resorted.

She stared speechless. _What! _How could that be? Gabriel hated her and Michel only used her. Why would they separate over her of all people?

"What are you talking about, Michel?"

"My dare brother," he spoke the words as if they were a curse, "deceived us both. He made you and I believe that we each betrayed the other."

Keket found this hard to believe, "But why?"

Michel smirked, "My brother hated the bond that held the two of us together. He felt as though the only way to sever that bond was to make us hate each other."

"The soul mate connection?" She scoffed. "Why would he believe such a ridiculous notion. He is your blood, I was just a pet."

"Is that what you think?"

"It is what I know!" Keket paused. " Leave please. I will not ask again. A lot has changed since we were together last, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you do not respect my wishes." 

Michel seem ready to say something else but stopped and turned towards the window.

He turned back briefly, "Know this: Tonight will not be the last that you see of me."

And with that he was gone.


End file.
